homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101715-A Serios Response
gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 18:18 -- GG: It. Would. Seem. I. Am. To. Join. Your. Group. To. Ensure. The. Protection. Of. Carayx. GG: Under. The. Order. Of. The. Heiress. CC: Yeah CC: I just uhh, spoke to her about that GG: Ah. Good. Then. There. Is. Little. I. Will. Have. To. Explain. On. That. Matter. CC: Actually, there is CC: Why is she bugging? GG: It. Would. Appear. The. Oracle. Had. Told. Her. That. One. Among. The. Group. May. Seek. To. Harm. Carayx. CC: Got no idea who GG: She. Is. Not. Quite. Certain. Who. Or. For. What. Reason. However. CC: No offense, but you're more likely to harm her CC: Even under orders not to GG: I. NEVER. DISOBEY. MY. ORDERS. GG: THAT. IS. SOMETHING. THAT. NOONE. SHOULD. EVER. QUESTION. CC: ...right CC: sorry CC: I didn't mean you would GG: You. Will. Need. To. Repeat. That. Apology. In. A. Moment. CC: But damn if whatever prediction Aaisha heard isn't dead wrong GG: Once. I. Get. To. Another. Matter. GG: And. I. Do. Admit. You. Already. Know. My. Feelings. On. SOME. Of. The. Oracle'S. Predictions. CC: Yeah GG: Now. Before. We. Leave. This. Topic. Is. There. Any. Other. Questions. About. Me. Being. Sent. To. Enforce. The. Heiress'S. Wish? CC: No, no questions CC: Just be ready CC: I wasp planning to leave to start soon GG: Then. To. Move. On. To. The. Reason. Why. You. Will. Need. To. Repeat. The. Apology. CC: Why? GG: I. Had. An. Intersting. Talk. With. The. Oracle. Under. Orders. From. The. Heiress. To. Fulfill. A. Price. For. A. Question. GG: When. I. Had. Found. Out. Another. Deal. Involving. Me. Was. Made. CC: To speak to her again? GG: You. Seemed. To. Have. Promised. The. Oracle. That. I. Would. Write. Her. A. Letter. Of. A. Flushed. Nature. GG: And. I. Seem. To. Recall. You. Made. No. Mention. Of. This. When. You. "Suggested." I. Writer. Her. A. Letter. CC: Uhh, buzz GG: Buzz? CC: I didn't /promise/ that CC: I didn't believe you'd ever go for it GG: She. Seems. To. Believe. Its. The. Condition. For. Information. GG: Information. We. Need. And. Should. She. Get. Angry. Again.... CC: Yes, it wasp for information GG: The. Full. List. Of. Who. Is. To. Play. The. Game. CC: Yes CC: I wasp hoping to uncover all our players and the humans too GG: What. I. Do. Not. Appreciate. Is. Being. Used. As. A. Bargaining. Chip. Without. Being. Told. Of. It. GG: Especially. By. Anyone. Of. A. Lower. Caste. CC: I didn't think that you would go for it CC: And you don't like being indirect GG: And. You. Thought. To. Offer. It. Anyway? CC: No, I had thought that I could coax a nice enough letter and it'd be enough CC: Give her a bit of hope and get what we want GG: Obviously. It. Will. Not. Be. Enough. Since. She. Wishes. To. See. Me. "Flustered." CC: I thought it would go better if the letter wasp at least natural GG: In. All. Of. This. All. I. Am. Hearing. Are. Explanations. GG: What. I. Am. Not. Hearing. GG: Is. An. Apology. GG: And. To. Make. This. Clear. If. It. Were. Not. The. Heiress'S. Wish. That. Most. Trolls. Would. Not. Be. Harmed. CC: You'd cull me? GG: You. Seemed. To. Have. The. Direct. Point. CC: I apologize for using you as a bargaining chip CC: It wasp bad and I'm bad CC: I'd wanted a leg up in whatever's going on CC: I thought it would be worth trying CC: It waspn't CC: Wasn't* GG: I. Would. Not. Have. It. Happen. Even. To. The. Lowest. Of. Castes. GG: That. Is. How. Seri.... How. Seri..... How. Grave. This. Matter. Is. CC: It's a reflex CC: The puns are natural by now CC: sorry CC: Again GG: See. That. An. Incident. Like. This. Does. Not. Happen. Again. GG: At. Least. Not. Without. Informing. The. Parties. Involved. GG: BEFOREHAND. CC: I'll do my best GG: Now. I. Must. Go. About. Contacting. Carayx. For. Their. Hive'S. Location. CC: I guess I'll see you there, then CC: Sorry, again GG: Rest. Assured. When. We. Do. Meet. In. Person. As. I. Have. Said. The. Heiress. Has. Always. Had. A. General. Wish. That. Trolls. Are. Not. To. Be. Harmed. If. It. Can. Be. Avoided. GG: So. You. Have. Nothing. To. Fear. This. Time. From. My. Prescense. GG: And. Carayx. Will. Be. Kept. Safe. CC: That's...reassuring GG: Quite. -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 18:49 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Serios